The present invention concerns an electrical connection terminal for snapping on a carrier rail provided with outwardly projecting flanges, wherein the body of the terminal has a foot with two oppositely directed fingers, of which one has a reversely projecting claw and the other has a mouth-like recess formed by a U-shaped extension, and which are provided for engaging the flanges of the carrier rail in the mounted condition, as well as a clamping screw for clamping the mouth-like recess.
In order to enable the terminals to be snapped on carrier rails, the space provided in the foot of the terminal for accommodating the rail must be left open wider than the width of the rail. Preferably, on setting or snapping-on the terminals should adjust by themselves into the correct position for connection (temporary securing).
This has been achieved in known constructions by arranging a metallic spring element in the mouth-like recess of the foot of the terminal, the screw acting directly from above on the spring element to clamp to the flange of the rail.
Such a known terminal is described, e.g., in Swiss Patent No. 532 253.
However, practice has shown that on strongly tightening the screw, the mouth-shaped recess at the terminal foot is deformed, if not actually destroyed. However, a reliable securing of the terminal to the carrier rail thereby becomes questionable.
The object of the present invention was therefore to create an electrical connection terminal of the above-mentioned kind which avoids the described disadvantages and which assures a reliable connection between the terminal and the carrier rail.